1. Field
This disclosure relates to the field of software/hardware development and to systems and methods of cloning files and/or file systems from target devices to a host device. The host device can operate an integrated development environment to facilitate development.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wide variety of electronic devices exist and are being developed to provide entertainment, productivity, and/or communication services to a user. For example, various versions of electronic devices can support music playback, voice telephony, Internet connectivity, text messaging, and the like. Frequently, electronic devices are provided in a relatively small size and provided with a self-contained independent power source, such as a battery. Such relatively small, self-powered devices are popular because they often provide the additional advantage of portability to the user.
Frequently, users wish to modify or enhance the capabilities and functionality of an electronic device. For example, users may wish to install one or more games on their electronic device to enhance the entertainment capabilities of the device. Modification or customization of an electronic device can include installation of additional or replacement hardware components and/or installation of application software. Frequently, users elect to install customized enhancements, either self-prepared or as provided by a third-party supplier.
Difficulties can arise however with modifying a configuration of an electronic device and obtaining desired performance of the modified configuration. For example, a third-party developed hardware or software plug in may operate differently on different versions of electronic devices. For example, a third-party developer may create a new application in a generic format. Such a generic application may work properly on some electronic devices, however may not function properly or at all when installed in other versions of electronic device. Thus, it will be understood that there is a need for systems and methods of facilitating the creation and development of hardware and/or software modifications such that these modifications can be more readily and efficiently developed to provide the enhanced capabilities to a broader base of users in a more timely manner.